X-ray tubes provide a way of producing x-rays electrically and have seen widespread adaption for x-ray fluorescence spectroscopy, x-ray diffraction crystallographic analyses, and medical and dental applications. Due to the physical nature of the components of an x-ray tube, the operating conditions and properties change over time causing the components to age and eventually fail. When failure occurs (e.g., high voltage discharge or burn out of a filament), the x-ray tube and related instruments and components may be significantly damaged.
Currently, while an x-ray tube is in operation, there is no way to monitor the operating conditions of its components to anticipate failure. Thus, there is no pre-warning of this failure or of the degradation of the components of an x-ray tube.